一人かくれんぼ One Man Hide and Seek
by Kamikura39
Summary: Bahkan seorang psikopat pun akan memainkan Hitori Kakurenbo dengan menggunakan boneka bukan dengan 'hasil buruan' mereka. Kenapa? Mungkin, inilah alasannya. / Versi lain Hitori Kakurenbo? Mungkin.


_**Bahkan seorang psikopat pun akan memainkan Hitori Kakurenbo dengan menggunakan boneka bukan dengan 'hasil buruan' mereka. Kenapa? **_

_**Mungkin, inilah alasannya.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**一人かくれんぼ [One Man Hide and Seek]**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporatiom**

****一人かくれんぼ [One Man Hide and Seek]** © Kamikura39**

**A/N : Ide muncul ketika merenungkan Hitori Kakurenbo #AdaYa . Bagi yang penasaran seperti saya ini, percayalah. PERMAINAN INI NYATA DAN BERBAHAYA. INGAT, MEMBERIKAN SEKECIL APAPUN ANGGOTA TUBUHMU ITU ADALAH HAL YANG SANGAT TIDAK BAGUS. Tapi kalau masih penasaran ya silahkan, tanggung sendiri. #DiGiles**** Lalu, bagi yang ingin menjiwai Fic ini #DiGiles bisa sambil mendengarkan lagu "Hide and Seek" – SeeU / Mayu ver.**

**Genre : Horror, Family**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu malam di sebuah rumah mungil yang hangat, malam—bukan—pagi hari menjelang pukul 03.00 pagi.

Gadis bersurai _honey-blonde_ sebahu dengan pita putih besar di kepalanya itu memainkan jarinya dengan tidak sabaran sementara tangannya yang lain menggenggam sebuah ponsel berwarna kuning dengan garis hitam di sekelilingnya.

"Lama...," gumam gadis itu kesal menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan tulisan '_loading_'.

Kedua iris _azure_ gadis itu lalu melirik sesekali ke adik bayi laki-lakinya yang masih tertidur dengan tenang di dalam _baby box_. Gadis itu, Kagamine Rin, kemudian mulai menyeringai bersamaan dengan hilangnya tulisan '_loading_' di layar ponselnya, tergantikan dengan gambar sebuah halaman _website_.

Rin lalu segera kembali menatap layar ponselnya dan membaca artikel yang paling membuatnya penasaran di halaman_ website_ tersebut.

"Ketemu," dia berseru senang. Rin lalu meng-_klik_ kolom yang bertuliskan _Hitori Kakurenbo_.

Rin memang sudah tahu mengenai permainan yang berasal dari negerinya sendiri itu, namun dia perlu mengetahui detail peraturan permainan itu agar tidak terjadi kesalahan. Rin lalu membaca dengan cepat dari awal hingga akhir.

_**"Pastikan hanya ada kau sendirian di rumah"**_

"Sudah..."

_**"Siapkan sebuah boneka, benang merah, gunting/pisau, baskom berisi air, dan air garam. Siapkan garam murni juga untuk berjaga-jaga."**_

"Hem..." Rin berjalan menuju dapur dan menyiapkan semua bahannya sambil tetap menatap ponselnya.

Rin lalu segera menyiapkan baskom berisi air di kamar mandi, segelas air garam, lalu menaburkan garam di sekeliling lemari baju yang cukup besar tempat dia akan bersembunyi nantinya. Rin lalu mengambil benang merah dan hendak mengambil sebuah boneka, namun dengan segera dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Bermain dengan boneka, ya... Ah, ada Len juga di rumah, jadinya tidak sendirian dong...," gumam Rin sambil memainkan rambutnya. Dia tidak ingin membatalkan niat bermainnya, tidak sama sekali.

**SET**.

Rin berhenti memainkan rambutnya, dia lalu mengambil pisau-nya dan menyeringai.

'_Kalau begitu... Tinggal buat hingga hanya ada aku di rumah ini, kan?_'

Rin lalu menghampiri Len kecil yang masih tertidur dengan tenang, mata Rin berkilat-kilat senang dan senyum lebar mengerikannya masih terpampang di wajahnya.

'_Lagipula bermain dengan boneka sudah terlalu biasa dalam permainan Hitori Kakurenbo... Ah, bukan. Bahkan itulah peraturannya. Jadi..._'

"Bagaimana kalau kita ciptakan permainan _Hitori Kakurenbo _yang baru?" Rin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dan mungkin pada Len juga.

Detik berikutnya.

**ZRAAASH**!

Mata pisau itu langsung menusuk dada mungil Len kecil—membuat tubuh mungil si bayi kini menjadi berlumuran darah. Rin menyeringai melihatnya.

Bukan hal baru.

Maksudnya, bagaimana pun juga, jiwa Rin memang tidak normal.

Walau hasil test psikologi dan kejiwaannya selalu berakhir dengan mulus dan lancar.

Hal itu tidak merubah kenyataan kalau Rin adalah seorang gadis yang psikopat.

Rin lalu meraih tubuh Len dan mulai merobek tubuh bagian depan Len.

**ZREEK**.

Rin kemudian berjalan menuju ke perapian, mengeluarkan isi perut Len, jantungnya, dan organ tubuh lainnya lalu membuangnya ke tungku perapian.

Saat itu musim dingin, jadi perapian di rumah Rin memang terus menyala. Walau agak kuno, tapi rumah Rin masih bercerobong asap.

Rin lalu membersihkan tubuh Len dari darah, mengeringkannya, lalu memulai ritualnya.

Diambilnya segenggam beras Jepang dan ditaburkannya ke dalam tubuh Len, tidak lupa juga dia memasukkan kuku-nya yang sudah dia gunting—kuku Rin panjang-panjang jadi dia tidak kesulitan sedikit pun dalam memotong kuku-nya.

Rin lalu mulai menjahit tubuh Len dengan benang merah. Soal rapih atau tidak itu sama sekali tidak penting selama hasil jahitannya rapat sehingga beras-nya tidak akan tercecer keluar. Rin lalu melilit tubuh Len dengan benang merah itu.

Setelah selesai, Rin menggendong Len dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia mengangkat Len hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya yang terpampang seulas senyum lebar mengerikan di sana.

"Sekarang giliran Rin, sekarang giliran Rin, sekarang giliran Rin," ujar Rin dengan suara riang lalu menjatuhkan Len ke dalam baskom berisikan air.

Rin lalu segera keluar dari kamar mandi, mematikan semua lampu dan menghidupkan TV—tentu saja dia menyalakan TV pada chanel yang kosong. Hal itu diperlukan nantinya untuk memberitahu gerak gerik 'boneka'.

Rin lalu berhitung satu sampai sepuluh sambil menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Setelah itu, dia segera berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan hati-hati dan meraih pisau yang sudah dia siapkan di atas meja dekat kamar mandi.

Rin langsung mengangkat Len dan—

**JLEB**!

"Len, aku menemukanmu!"

**JLEB**!

" Len, aku menemukanmu!"

**JLEB**!

" Len, aku menemukanmu!"

—Rin menusuk-nusuk Len seraya meneriakkan kalimat yang menjadi salah satu syarat dalam ritual—permainan itu.

Rin menyeringai kemudian tertawa kecil. Dia memang gila, itu wajar untuk seorang psikopat sepertinya.

"Sekarang giliran Len, sekarang giliran Len, sekarang giliran Len!" seru Rin kemudian menjatuhkan Len begitu saja di lantai kamar mandi beserta pisau yang ia gunakan tadi yang sudah berlumuran darah sekaligus yang untuk membunuh Len.

Rin lalu segera keluar, membawa pisau lain yang sudah dia siapkan yang juga ada di atas meja di dekat kamar mandi, tidak lupa mengambil segelas air garam—gelas itu ukurannya cukup besar.

Rin segera masuk ke dalam lemari baju di dalam kamarnya. Ditutupnya pintu lemari perlahan-lahan dan diliriknya TV di kamarnya.

Tepat, beruntung di dalam kamar Rin terdapat TV. Jadi dia bisa mendengar cukup jelas 'laporan' dari TV tersebut.

Rin duduk meringkuk di dalam lemari dan dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum lebar. Gadis psikopat ini sama sekali tidak takut, dia justru menikmati permainan ini.

Entah berhasil atau tidak, karena seharusnya permainan ini menggunakan boneka dan Rin tidak menggunakannya. Memang benar dia bermain sendiri dan Len—yang sudah mati, mungkin bisa disebut 'boneka'. Tapi tetap saja, kan? Len adalah manusia, bukan boneka meski dia sangat lucu dan masih bayi jadi seperti boneka.

Yeah, apa pun itu—

**SREK**. **SREK**. **SREK**.

"_Ayo kita main, ayo kita main_!" ujar sebuah suara dari TV yang sedang dalam chanel kosong itu. Suaranya terdengar seperti suara anak bayi yang khas.

—tampaknya rencana Rin berhasil.

Rin menyeringai, dia masih bersembunyi dalam lemari dengan tenang. Nafasnya benar-benar teratur dan jantungnya berdetak normal.

Semua berjalan lancar. Dimulai pukul 03.00 dan akan diakhiri pada pukul sekitar pukul 06.00 pagi saat matahari terbit. Yeah, Rin memang nekat memainkan permainan ini 3 jam.

Tapi Rin juga tenang-tenang saja karena kedua orangtua Rin sedang dinas ke luar kota.

'_Kau tak akan bisa memenangkan permainan ini Len_,' batin Rin sambil menyeringai dan matanya berkilat senang—bahkan mungkin Rin jauh lebih seram daripada 'boneka' itu sendiri.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Pukul 06.00 : Cahaya matahari menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar.

Rin bisa melihat cahaya matahari itu dari dalam lemari—ingat, lemari pun memiliki celah walau sangat kecil. Rin segera meneguk setengah gelas air garam itu dan menyimpan air garam yang dia teguk itu dalam mulutnya—dia tidak boleh menelannya.

Rin lalu segera keluar dari lemari dan membawa gelas berisikan air garam itu, dia mulai mencari Len. Mata Rin tidak boleh diremehkan dan instingnya jarang sekali salah. Atau bisa kita sebut dengan 'tidak pernah salah'.

**BRAK**!

Rin membuka pintu kamar berisikan box bayi Len dengan kasar dan walau dia tidak menyeringai namun kilatan matanya membuatnya terlihat seperti menyeringai.

Len kecil—yang berdiri tegap sambil memegang pisau menoleh ke arah Rin dengan mata terbuka.

Rin langsung berlari ke arah Len, menyiram Len dengan air garam lalu Rin menyemburkan air garam di mulutnya juga ke arah Len.

**JLEB**!

"Aku menang!"

**JLEB**!

"Aku menang!"

**JLEB**!

"Aku menang!" Rin berseru dengan nada riang gembira dan jangan lupakan, beraura psikopat juga.

Len langsung tergeletak di genggaman Rin, pisau yang Len pegang langsung terjatuh. Rin segera keluar dan membawa Len, dia lalu menuju tungku perapian dan melempar Len ke dalam kobaran api yang masih menyala itu.

"Aku menang...," gumam Rin senang melihat Len terbakar dan dirinya masih baik-baik saja.

Gadis psikopat itu lalu beranjak pergi sampai dia melihat dua buah pisau melayang di hadapannya—tidak bergerak namun mata kedua pisau itu menghadap Rin.

**DEG**!

Jantung Rin serasa melompat dan matanya membulat sempurna.

"Apa... Apa-apaan ini!? Aku sudah menang, kan!? Aku sudah membakarnya! Seharusnya rohnya sudah hilang!" teriak Rin histeris.

**CRIK**.** CRIK**. **CRIK**.

Bunyi percikan api membuat Rin menoleh ke arah tungku perapian, mendapati Len terduduk dengan manis di dalam kobaran api dengan tubuhnya yang sudah setengah terbakar.

Len menyeringai dan matanya yang bulat membuatnya tampak mengerikan.

Dan baru kali ini Rin merasakan perasaan yang disebut dengan 'takut'.

"_O_-_nee_-_chan_...," panggil Len dengan suara bayi-nya yang khas, dan itu mustahil bagi Rin mendengar bayi yang bisa bicara seperti itu, "_O_-_nee_-_chan_... _Onee-chan _lupa..."

Len menghentikan kata-katanya sebentar dan tertawa pelan. Rin masih terpaku di tempat dengan mata membulat dan kaki-nya mulai gemetar—untuk yang pertama kalinya seorang Kagamine Rin bisa gemetar apalagi karena ketakutan seperti ini.

"Permainan ini bermaksud mengundang arwah—bukan, roh jahat yang akan bermain denganmu. Yang bermain dengan _Onee-chan_ tadi roh jahat, bukan Len, _Onee-chan_. Jadi yang _Onee-chan_ bakar dan _Onee-chan _usir tadi itu roh jahat-nya dan bukan Len,_ Onee-chan_," lanjut Len dengan matanya yang masih menatap Rin lekat-lekat sambil menyeringai. "_Onee-chan_... Permainan kita belum usai. Kau kejam, _Onee-chan_. Kau yang mengajakku bermain tapi kau yang membuatku terluka... Kau menusukku..."

Rin tercekat. Dia tidak bisa bergerak, bersuara pun tidak.

"Ah, sekarang giliran _Onee-chan_ lagi, ya!" Len tiba-tiba berseru riang sambil menyeringai, mirip seperti Rin sebelumnya. Ah, benar-benar kakak adik yang kompak.

"Ap—"

"Satu, dua, tiga..." Len langsung berhitung sambil menutup matanya tanpa mempedulikan Rin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan horror.

Rin ingin segera kabur meminta pertolongan namun kaki-nya seperti terpahat pada lantai dan suaranya—Rin seperti merasa kalau dia tidak memiliki suara lagi saat itu.

"... Sembilan, sepuluh! Siap atau tidak aku akan menemukanmu!" seru Len sambil membuka matanya, dia menyeringai dan kemudian tertawa lepas.

Rin masih membelalakkan matanya dan menggertakan giginya, kemudian ditatapnya Len dengan tatapan penuh amarah dan kesal, juga dendam—

**JLEB**!

"Rin, aku menemukanmu!"

**JLEB**!

"Rin, aku menemukanmu!"

**JLEB**!

"Rin, aku menemukanmu!"

—untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

**Clak**.** Clak**. **Clak**.

"_Onee-chan_ yang tidak akan menang! Hahahaha! _Onee-chan_ yang tidak akan menang! Hahahahaha!"

**Clak**.

**BRUGH**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mungkin, inilah alasannya**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

****一人かくれんぼ [One Man Hide and Seek]** / End**

* * *

><p><strong>Curhatan Author :<strong>

**Kenapa kali ini saya sebut 'curhat' bukan 'A/N' seperti biasa? Karena saya lagi butuh curhat #DiGiles**

**Saat ini, 26 Januari 2014 pukul 11.14 WIB. Yak, saya berhasil menyelesaikan fic ini dalam dua hari. Hari pertama sekitar dua paragraf dan sisanya diselesaikan pada 26 Januari ini.**

**Saya sendirian karena Papa Mama sedang pergi belanja #HellBelanjaMalem-malem #DiGiles Oke, ada Otouto saya yang sedang tidur. Tapi plis, dia ngorok dan membuat suasana agak horror.**

**Kenapa saya mau buat fic horror malem-malem begini? Karena lagi 'ngebet' #DiGiles Bercanda, saya cuma pengen tahu sensasi-nya aja #DiGiles #DiGiling**

**Oh ya, soal permainan ini. Sekali lagi saya WARN JANGAN MAIN. **

**Oke... Akhir kata... Saya yang penakut ini berhasil membuat fic seperti dalam suasana mencengkeram #DiGiles Dan... Saya minta maaf bila fic ini kurang atau bahkan sama sekali tidak horror / menyeramkan.**

**Em... Intinya sih, review please? Untuk masukkan, jadi saya bisa buat fic yang lebih horror... #DiGiling**

**Oke, terimakasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah membaca dan yang berniat / bahkan sudah mengklik tombol 'review'! #BisaYa #DiGilesLaluDiBuangSamaReaders**

**Oh ya, tanggal publish fic ini dengan tanggal selesainya memang agak jauh, itu soalnya—**

**GRAAAK!**

***DiGiles Sama Readers Pake Tronton* #Jder**

***tepar* O-oke deh... RE-REVIEW... P-plea—**

**GRAAAAAAAKK! #DiGilesLagi**

**Kamikura39, 26 Januari 2014**


End file.
